


The Signs and Symbols

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Embarassed Washington, Fluff, M/M, Mute Maine, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington leaves his notebook in the classroom, and runs back to go get it but Maine finds it first, and well, the doodles with little hearts around Maine’s name kind of catch his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signs and Symbols

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Wash stuttered to a halt as he entered the classroom that he had just left Maine in. Maine was casually leaning against Washington’s seat and made a dramatic point to lick his finger and flip the page of the notebook he was reading. 

A note book that Washington had accidentally left on his table. A note book that was supposed to hold notes from their unit repair classes but instead held little doodles of Maine, sometimes normally drawn or more than likely surrounded by little hearts. 

Wash felt every ounce of his eagerness to run back and get the book shrivel up in his body. It was instantly replaced with embarrassment as a blush builds up on his cheeks. 

Maine glances up at Wash calmly and snaps the book shut with the palm of his hand. He held the book out and gestured to Wash as if to ask if Wash wanted it. 

Wash being unable to push words out of his mouth just lifted his hands and threw out two clear signs for Maine. “That’s mine.” Wash signed stiffly, resting his hand on his chest. 

Maine nodded, and stood up from leaning against the desk to make his way over to Wash from across the room. His hand brushing lightly against his chest before flitting to his forehead to sign back, “I know.” 

He stopped a few meters away from Wash to flip the book over in his hands and look at the back. His face full of emotion as his eyes track over the details of the notebook. 

His fingers brushing against the tears on the edges where Wash would tug on it when he get restless, or the ink smears from where his hand would brush against the fresh ink of Maine's name crudely written in the book surrounded by a heart. Maine had a little smile on his face when he looked back up at the blushing Wash. 

Maine tucked the book into his arm as he brought both his palms up as if to surrender. He pushed them forward and back, before dropping them straight down and lifting one palm up to drag his finger across his palm. The signs instantly made Wash blush even brighter that it made Maine worry for Wash's head. 

"I'm not that great. It's just a hobby." Wash grumbles sheepishly as he takes a step forward for the book. 

Maine lifts his hand to stop him. Wash hesitates, stopping in his tracks and watches Maine. Maine licks his lips thoughtfully before bringing up his hand up to his chest. He then proceeds to place his hand in front his eyes and traces down his cheeks on either side of his face with his pinky and pointer finger. 

"Was I blind?" Maine had signed. 

Wash clammed up, and his outstretched hand dropped. He lightly shook his head. "No. Maine, I love you but I am really terrible at admitting it. Don't call yourself blind. You are mute, not blind." Wash manages to cough out. 

Maine’s eyes light up as he presses the book to Wash's chest before leaning in close to Wash. Wash smiles and presses a small kiss to Maine's lips. 

"Next time, you want to know my secrets; try not stealing my diary." Wash whispers when he pulls back. 

Maine smirked as his hands came up to point to Wash before enclosing around an invisible box that Maine feigned throwing aside. 

Wash scoffed as the blush returned. "Ok, I left it behind but it was on accident and doesn't give you permission to look at my private doodles." 

Little sounds of laughter leave Maine as he turns the protesting Wash around and walks him out of the classroom.


End file.
